The Captivated Captive
by Pokefun6934
Summary: NEWS FLASH: Bowser Porks Local Plumber with not One, but Two Massive Turtle Dicks
1. Chapter 1

While he held Luigi captive in his Castle, Bowser couldn't help but look over at him... Deep down within himself, Bowser felt a boner… And it wasn't Dry Bowser.

The great king of the Koopas roused himself from his throne, safe in the knowledge that Mario had been delayed in one of his many decoy castles, and headed down to his 'special' dungeon to see his prisoner.

On the way, Bowser ordered the various koopa patrols to other areas and positions, ensuring he'd be able to get some private quality time down there. Any questions were answered with the same word, "Interrogation" something the koopa troopas understood well enough to want to avoid.

Bowser huffed with annoyance as the last worried faces retreated elsewhere, how on earth he'd managed to hold his kingdom with such a soft-shelled army, nay, with troops that blanched at the mere _implication_ of torture was beyond him. But, like most issues, was something to be sorted out later- Bower made a note to toughen them up next time he caught Mario. Maybe. There may some threats the great tyrant would prefer to keep empty.

With the corridors cleared out the king opened the door and slipped in, smirking as the little green man jolted out of his skin at the sound of the door locking behind him- All wide eyes and gritted teeth, fingers clutching the threadbare prison bed so hard his knuckles had to be white as the gloves he wore over them.

Luigi leapt off the bed, trying to stand tall, appear brave. Bowser enjoyed watching him try to hold in his shaking as he held up a thin façade of bravery, it was funny, Luigi was so small- Taller than his brother by a good margin, yes, and what another human may call 'chubby' for sure, but compared to the king Koopa he was nothing but a tiny, snivelling pile of skin and bone- Insignificant and weak in all aspects, and Bowser loved it. What's jumping against muscle? Nothing.

He took a step forward, and laughed out loud as Luigi's fake bravery broke, the little plumber's knees hitting the edge of the bed and sending him toppling back onto it with a wail of alarm.

"Oh, Luigi, Luigi, Luigi. We've got to stop meeting like this." He laid the sarcasm on thickly, approaching until Luigi was pressed against the wall with nowhere to go "What's this? The third time this month?" Bowser bent closer until he could look Luigi dead in the eyes "If you wanted to see me you could have just… Asked."

Luigi turned his head away, red in the face. Bowser pushed himself closer until his scales began rubbing up against his captive's clothes, forcing a gasp out of the plumber.

"B-But Bowser, I-I-I couldn't!" Luigi spluttered, blushing beside himself "This romance is forbidden! I-If Mario knew, he'd-" Luigi swallowed heavily "He'd..."

Bowser huffed and leaned in closer, his breath hot on Luigi's neck, growling softly,

"Oh, but Mario will never have to know." He snatched Luigi's hat off his head and tossed it across the room, easing off the plumber to give him some wiggling room "Come _on_ now, I can't keep your brother tied up all day." At the look he got, Bowser added "Metaphorically."

Biting his lip, Luigi nodded and began undressing for his newfound love… Shirt, dungarees, pants… Everything but his striped socks ended up piled next to the bed.

Bower nodded appreciatively, joining Luigi on the bed- Straddling the little plumber, not with all of his weight, no, breaking Luigi's back would put an end to things faster than the Koopa king would like- But with enough to remind him exactly who was in charge here.

"That's much better..." Bowser let his voice drop to a husky growl "Let's get started now, shall we?"

Then, Bowser unleashed his meat. They emerged from a slit as the base of his tail, one on either side- Long and red, rounded yet rough at the ends- They spilt onto Luigi's chest.

Of course King Bowser, the great, cruel ruler of the Koopas wouldn't have just one dick- He'd have two.

Luigi swallowed, blue eyes taking in the girth of the things he'd soon be taking in, as thick as his arms and almost as long. He could feel his own feeble imitation standing up against Bowser's display weakly in comparison, the friction turning his face just a little redder as the King shifted to become more comfortable.

"Turn over, Green." Bowser commanded, lifting more of his weight from the plumber's back to allow him movement, "Don't keep me waiting."

"Al-Alright" Luigi breathed, shifting under Bowser's legs until his belly was pressed against the bed, his erection pushed tight into his abdomen.

"- Agh!" Luigi squeaked, as Bowser suddenly applied girth roughly against his back.

"'Alright' _what?_ " He hissed, claws digging into the soft skin of Luigi's shoulders.

"Alright, Lord Bowser!"

"That's better..." Bowser eased off slightly, positioning both penises carefully against Luigi's backside "I hope you're ready."

The silent nod, easily missed by anyone else, was all the permission he needed to ease in.

And then, the night truly began...

* * *

This is a fic written by my friend TheD! :o She doesn't have an account, so I'm posting it. ^w^ There's another chapter coming! \o/


	2. Chapter 2

TheD finally got around to making Chapter 2! So enjoy! :3

* * *

Bowser went in so easily, both at the same time with hardly any difficulty. No noise from Luigi except for a hiss that turned into a soft groan, muffled by the mattress. There was so much of him, it filled Luigi up like nothing else, so warm, too, and it felt so good. Rubbing up inside all the right ways- Hitting just the right spots to create just the right feelings.

Bowser started to thrust gently, careful to loosen things up first before he went rough- Still, the great Koopa's weight rocked the plumber's entire body, rubbing his erection against his belly and the mattress, adding another layer of sensation.

Bowser rocked back slightly, exhaling a sharp breath from his nose- a slight sprinkling of glowing embers filling the air in front of him. It felt good in there. He stooped forwards, moving his hips a bit faster, filling the room with the muffled sound of scales-on-flesh, and the panting of a plumber.

The Koopa King's own huffing breaths were throwing out clouds of embers like a steam train- Which rained down on Luigi's back to leave little red welts, something that only served to heighten his feelings in the moment, the mixture of pain and pleasure bringing sensation to brand new levels.

Bowser, too, was in fits of passion. He and Luigi fit together as perfectly as a sword in it's sheaf, the two last pieces of a puzzle, the lid on a jar, and other such fitting analogies.  
And with someone so small and fragile beneath him… It made Bowser feel more powerful than than any kingdom under his rule could.

This went on for what felt like forever, an endless moment of passion, but truly could only have been a minute or so.

Then, Bowser felt Luigi tighten underneath him, and give a great, drawn-out moan into the mattress. The king Koopa chuckled, a noise so low it vibrated in Luigi's chest- The great reptile drew out, and with one clawed hand gripped Luigi and flipped him over by the shoulder, smirking at his red face, and the sticky white mess on his belly.

"Well, well."

Luigi glanced down at himself, in a bit of a daze "Oopsy daisy..." For once his words held no nervousness.

"It would be a shame to leave things like this." Boswer growled, and for once, his words held no malice.

Bowser shifted position with a great creaking of springs until he was sitting off the side of the bed, his claws scraping the floor with each careful movement as one arm helped Luigi down, goosebumps springing across the plumber's skin as he knelt on the cold stone- His head and shoulders between the Koopa's knees.

Luigi silently took one of Bowser's penises in both hands, running his fingers up and down the shaft as he traced circles around the head with a thumb, the calloused skin of his fingers sending shivers os sensation down Bowser's shell.

Luigi smirked lightly under his moustache as the king Koopa himself stiffened under his attention, before scooting forwards just enough to flick his tongue over the end, marvelling as Bowser's claws dug into the mattress, as a bead of precum dribbled out of the tip.

Oh, how the turntables.

The plumber took the entire thing into his mouth, head bobbing as he sucked, his tongue paying special attention to the practically pulsating head as his now-free hands took care of the second dick, flushed bright red with blood and so slick with precum that it was almost difficult to keep hold of.

In between heavy huffs of smoke, Bowser whined out something about having no time for games.

Luigi upped the ante in response, sucking harder, rolling his tongue around the head as his hands worked even faster, stroking up and down the shaft of Bowser's penis and massaging around the tip in turn as Bowser grew more and more tense, muscles coiling under the like springs as the clouds of smoke billowing out of his nose became increasingly speckled with sparks and embers, the Koopa's heavy claws poking holes in the mattress as he gripped ever harder- Coming slowly closer to his limit with every touch, every stroke, like a balloon being blown to bursting.

Luigi gave one final suck, bringing the dick right to the back of his throat, almost enough to choke on, as his hands worked their magic on the other.  
Bowser came sharply, shuddering, groaning deep in his chest as twin jets of sparks shot out of his nose, weakly attempting to replace the smoke blanketing the ceiling.  
Luigi faithfully swallowed his new mouthful, wiping his sticky hands on the floor and removing the quickly-softening penis from his mouth.  
Bowser lent forwards as everything… Withdrew... And patted Luigi on the head with a hand large enough to crush it, somehow ruining his hair more than half an hour of rigorous sex had.

"Clean yourself up and get dressed, Mario will be here soon." Bowser spat the elder brother's name, swiping the torn and stained sheets off the bed in one swift movement, tearing off a clean corner for Luigi and bundling the rest up into a tight ball- Which ended up tossed into a corner of the room.  
The Koopa cleaned himself off with a well-aimed jet of flame, straightened out Luigi's pile of clothes for him and headed for the door, speaking over his shoulder as he walked, "I'm going to prepare."

"Bow- Er, L-Lord Bowser!" Luigi's ever present stutter made it's comeback, the plumber practically jumping up in the midst of pulling on his creased and kinda grubby shirt to grab Bowser's attention as he unlocked and pulled open the cell door.

The Koopa stopped halfway through the doorway, listening.

"S-Same time n-next week?"

For a moment, Bowser said nothing, before breaking his silence by snorting, and turning back to face Luigi one last time- Keeping the door open behind him with his spikes.

"Oh, yes." He laughed, it wasn't the cruel laugh he reserved for his enemies; mocking and nasty, the last thing you hear as your princess is being captured or your village razed to the ground, no, it was happy, genuine, mirth. "I'll even pick you up."


End file.
